


I, Martian.

by sasstronautmarkwatney (msindyjones)



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe, mark swearing as usual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msindyjones/pseuds/sasstronautmarkwatney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything I know, everything I’ve ever learned. Been taught and understand has just changed. Everything is different. I’m… different. I always have been… just never realized how different. I’m Mark Watney and I’m pretty certain that I’m an alien. </p><p>The Martian AU you didn't know you needed until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sol 119

**Author's Note:**

> Developed from a prompt that was sent to me on Tumblr. It is such a great concept I couldn't not make it into an feature length fic.

On Sol 119 the Hab breached.

Mark Watney was launched fifty meters in the airlock. His body slamming against the front wall, shattering his face plate in the act. The airlock landed. He was thrown hard at the back wall. His head banged the inside of his helmet. His vision dimmed. Watney landed face first on the ground. Discombobulated and in pain. It didn’t take long for him to pass out.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Mark finally woke up. His head was throbbing and his back sore. The astronaut groaned as he forced himself onto his knees and then to his feet. He had to hunch over in the space. Immediately he noticed that his helmet was ruined. The glass almost completely broken away. He shivered and his breath condensed in front of him with each exhale. Getting his wit back, Mark turned around in the airlock. Nothing seemed to be out of place. That was, until he noticed that the window on the door was fractured. Taking a step closer, Mark realized that it wasn’t just fractured. The glass was gone. Smashed and broken away during the tumultuous tumble.

His brow furrowed. With the window gone the airlock would have completely decompressed. There was no breathable atmosphere or livable pressure. Mark reached out and his heart dropped when his hand passed through the window. Not stopped by the glass. Quickly retracting his arm, Mark turned to his arm readouts. He was getting a nasty warning about a suit breach. He cleared the message. The next indicated that oxygen and nitrogen levels were at zero percent. The internal temperature of the airlock was at a brisk negative sixty degrees Celsius. The atmospheric pressure matched that of Mars.

All conditions that did not support human life. Yet, Mark was alive.

“What the fuck?” He stammered. His knees felt week, then wobbled. Soon he fell backwards against the wall and slid to the floor. Mark stared at the small computer on his arm. Nothing made sense. He wasn’t sure what to do. Watney was certain that he was dead. For the only reason that there was no way he could be alive.

After several minutes of staring out the broken window, his brain finally caught up with him. Forcing himself off the ground and out the airlock. There was no point in fixing his face shield. Once outside, Mark got a good look at the mess that the decompression caused. A debris field coated the surrounding area. Supplies, potato plants, rocks and other items were strewn about. He didn’t care about any of it. Stumbling over his feet, Mark made it to the Rover. Climbing in, he powered it on. Soon the pressure seal held against the added atmosphere and the temperature rose. Taking in a deep breath Mark held it. He had no answers for what he just experienced. He was breathing in the Martian atmosphere. Without difficulty. He hadn’t imploded from the pressure loss nor frozen from the extreme temperature.

Tapping a few keys he brought up his log.

Log Entry  
Sol 119

_Um. Something strange just happened and I don’t know what. Or how to explain it. Even if I did I am not sure I would want to. I think things just changed but I’m not sure how. They just did. So I guess, uh, I don’t know. Hmm. I’m in shock I think? Oh god, what the fuck?_

Unsure what to do, Mark sat and stared out the window of the Rover. It was dark out, the only reason he could see was from the headlights. He finally took off his broken helmet and sat it in his lap. Turning to have the front face him he stared at the jagged edges of the broken glass. He ran a gloved hand over the points. Some glass fell away, he brushed the shards from his pants to the ground. Watney set the helmet on the ground.

Growing up, Mark had been different. He wasn’t sure how to ever explain how he differed from everyone else but he just knew he was. He had been adopted as a baby. His parents loving and raised him no different than if he had been their own. They also never hid the fact that he was adopted from him. Except they were never able to tell him where he was from. They didn’t know. It was like the movies. He just showed up on their doorstep one day. It took a long time to get custody of him. A report had to be filed. Babies just didn’t show up on the stoop. But after a year and half of fruitless searching for his biological parents, he was finally allowed to be legal adopted by the Watney’s.

Incredibly sharp and intelligent, Mark was always building and deconstructing things as a child. He was a natural engineer. Able to look at something and tell how it worked. He got himself in more trouble than not at school with his behavior. Not because he was ill tempered, but the programs were to slow for him. Mark learned at an accelerated pace, faster than all his peers. Even in the gifted children’s program he surpassed all the other students. In high school he found his deep passion for space. His physics teacher had an astronomy club and he was in love. His affinity for space travel, going to the stars never ceased or decreased. Mark knew that he was going to be an astronaut. In college he decided to major in Botany. There was an undeniable draw towards plants and their workings that he couldn’t explain. Much like his desire to be in space. It was a topic that he excelled at.

It seemed that there was nothing that Mark couldn’t accomplish. He was for all intents and purposes a genius. Even though he never acted like. Mark played down his intelligence. Made himself seem more like a goofball than anything. His sense of humor was always first in a conversation. That just made people like him more. Not arrogant or narcissistic. All these qualities made him the perfect choice when he enrolled in NASA’s Astronaut Candidate Program. Selected from a few thousand applicants, Mark did what he did best. He dedicated himself to the cause and became one of the best astronauts NASA had produced in a long time.

It was a no brainer that he would accompany a crew to Mars. Ares I had already been selected and Ares II was underway. Mark received word that he would be the Botanist and Mechanical Engineer for the Ares II trip. He went through the training and preparations with the rest of his crew. But when the day came to launch, the countdown was halted due to a computer malfunction. The launch was rescheduled. When the day finally arrived, Mark didn’t go with the rest of the crew. He was grounded due to an infection. Unable to fly with the rest of Ares II. It was crushing to not be able to join the mission. It wasn’t his first time to space. Mark had been to the International Space Station two times before. He had done a few low orbit experiments. But this was different. This was to Mars. He was devastated.

A few months later he was approached by Kapoor once again. He was too good of an astronaut to pass up. He was given a spot on the Ares III mission. Mark got along better with the Ares III crew than he did with the previous one. Everyone clicked. It was going to be the best mission to Mars that NASA was going to have, Mark just knew it.

That was, until he was left behind on the red planet. Presumed dead. It was a rough two months, getting the plan to live. Almost dying a few times. Things turned around when he was finally able to start talking to NASA again. The chance of survival was higher than ever. Mark was optimistic about getting off Mars. That was, until the Hab breached. In the few seconds it took, Mark was certain that was going to be the end. The chances to live through such an ordeal were slim. For a human anyway.

It was a different story if you were a Martian.

Log Entry  
Sol 119 (2)

_So, I’ve been thinking. There is really only one way I could have survived this. But it doesn’t make sense. It’s impossible. It literally can’t be the answer but I have no other ideas._

_Everything I know, everything I’ve ever learned. Been taught and understand has just changed. Everything is different. I’m… different. I always have been… just never realized how different. I’m Mark Watney and I’m pretty certain that I’m an alien._

 


	2. Sol 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have included this in the first chapter, but here is a link to the original one-shot prompt as well as the conversation on Tumblr. 
> 
> One-shot: http://sasstronautmarkwatney.tumblr.com/post/132317619740
> 
> On going convo: http://sasstronautmarkwatney.tumblr.com/tagged/martian%21mark

Log Entry  
Sol 120

_I didn’t get any good sleep last night. For two reasons. One, I had to sleep in the Rover. Pretty uncomfortable. Two, I am a fucking alien! It’s the most ridiculous thing to ever say. But I have no other options! I stayed up all night trying to devise a scenario that made sense. I came up with moot. Absolutely nothing. Zip. Nada. A big goose egg. They say that after you’ve eliminated everything the obvious answer remains. Occam’s razor or whatever. Although it says to pick the answer with the fewest assumptions. How can I not assume being an alien is wrong? Because aliens don’t exist._

_I considered contacting NASA about this. To see if an outside opinion would help. Maybe those geniuses down there could conjure up some plausible idea that escaped me. Then I decided not to. Why? Because sending a message to NASA asking ‘Hey, I think I can survive on Mars without an EVA suit. What do you guys think?’, will not end well. For anyone. They will think I have lost my mind. I’ve snapped and gone off the deep end. Until I figure this out, I’m going to do this research alone. I’m not going to log any of my entries officially any more either. I know NASA can’t get them but I’m paranoid._

_So, I’m going to continue business as usual. Going to clean up outside, fix the Hab and then… I don’t know what after that. Really reevaluate things._

Log Entry  
Sol 120 (2)

_It took a better part of the day to get everything cleaned up. I just hauled most of the mess outside. No point in keeping all that inside. I brought some important objects back in. After getting everything to a decent point I repaired the canvas. It took longer than I wanted. It was difficult to do in an EVA suit. I considered just taking it off, because clearly it serves no purpose. But I had to go outside several times. NASA is still watching with their satellites. I can’t risk them catching a picture of me doing an EVA without an EVA suit. Which is unfortunate since it would be really nice if I didn’t have to wear that bulky suit. So many tasks would be so easy without it._

_The entire time I cleaned I tried to convince myself that yesterday didn’t happen. But with the giant hole in the Hab and the mess everywhere it was hard to do. That and I think just going into denial isn’t the right option here. I’m a scientist and this is something that needs treated with science. So I’m going to experiment with myself. (Insert winky face emoticon here)._

With the Hab repaired, Mark stood in the center of the room that once held his potato crops. He stared at the dirty ground. He brought his attention up to the main computer. It hadn’t been turned on yet. The Hab was still decompressed. No breathable air, no livable pressure or comfortable temperatures. Glancing to his arm readout, he stared at the stats displayed. He had switched his broken helmet for whole one. At this moment things could go one of two ways. Mark kept the suit on and continued like yesterday didn’t happen. Or embrace yesterday and figure out what the hell happened.

His heart raced in his chest. The first option could let him go home (assuming he got rescued) and have a normal life. But the second route was new. Different. Unexplored. Watney’s curiosity was winning. He finally reached up and unlatched his helmet. There was no feeling of explosive decompression, his ears didn’t burst. He removed the helmet and set it on the table. He took a deep breath of the carbon dioxide atmosphere. He held it before slowly exhaling through his nose. He removed the EVA suit. Taking off the back piece that held the carbon dioxide filters. Mark slipped out of the harnessing gear, he pulled off the gloves. He continued to undress until he was in the under suit. He was experiencing no signs of distress or unease. In fact Mark had to double check that he indeed hadn’t turned on the computer. After a quick look, the computer was still off. The Hab still decompressed. Walking around, nothing was different. Except that he was alive.

Mark grabbed a notebook to take some notes. Watney recorded the current temperature, pressure and CO2 levels. Made a note to what usual Earth conditions were next to them. “Hmm.” Mark hummed in interest as he looked at the quick data. “Interesting.” He spoke to no one.

After a few hours of messing around sans EVA suit in the Hab Mark finally put the suit back on. He needed to go to the Rover and talk with NASA. A task that he didn’t mind but now that he knew he didn’t  _have_  to wear the EVA suit he didn’t want to have to put it back on. It was bulky and tended to chaff in uncomfortable areas if worn for too long. Mark had lived in that suit for the last 119 sols. It had chaffed. He couldn’t have NASA catch him without it so he got over it and trekked out to the rover. Mark didn’t have to wait for the airlock to cycle, which was a nice time saver. He left the interior door open in fact.

Climbing into Rover Two, Mark waited for the connection to reestablish with  _Pathfinder._  The boot process was quick but the connection was slow. The advanced computer wanted to move fast. The antique probe wasn’t designed for such speed. After a painstaking fifteen minutes the communication system was back online. Mark sent a test message.

**WATNEY:**  Test.

**JPL:**  Received! You gave us quite a scare there. Thanks for the “A-okay” message. Our analysis of satellite imagery shows a complete detachment of Airlock 1. Is that correct? What’s your status? 

Mark stared at the screen. There were so many answers that he could have responded with. His current status? Generally confused and a little scared. Also, by the way, turns out human can breathe Martian air. He didn’t send any of that. Mark replied as expected. He told them how many potatoes he had left, how long those should last him. They asked him about the status of the Hab, if the systems were working. Mark cursed a bit. He had never actually turned them back on. He was distracted with the idea that he didn’t need them to actually check if they worked. He could breathe without the regulator or oxygenator. That didn’t mean he could go without the Hab’s computers.

Watney lied. He told them that everything was working just fine. He would go check afterwards. If they didn’t work he’d make something up. A different problem caused a malfunction. Venkat Kapoor informed Mark that they would be sending him a procedure for a full canvas exam. As well as alternating use of Airlocks 2 and 3 for all EVAs for now on.

The order made Mark laugh. Not using different airlocks. Mark didn’t want the Hab to explode again. He still needed somewhere to live. He laughed at doing EVAs.

**WATNEY:**  Yay, I get to stare at a wall for several hours! Let me know if you come up with a way for me to not starve.

**JPL:**  Will do.

The issue with breathing might have been solved but the issue of food was still a problem. Mark stared off at the Hab. And then cursed loudly. He still hadn’t turned the computer back on. Which meant that it was still cold inside. A fact that didn’t bother him but his precious water minded. Another commodity that he still required to live. Scrambling from the Rover, Mark almost landed face first in the dirt in his scramble. He skipped through the reduced gravity and threw the airlock open. He stumbled over the bulky suit. Not bothering to take it off, Mark went directly to the computer and slammed on the buttons to turn it on.

The boot process felt like an eternity. Soon the temperature rose and stabilized at twenty-six degrees Celsius.

Log Entry  
Sol 120 (3)

_I’m an idiot. A fucking idiot._   _I (apparently) don’t need atmospheric regulation to live. That doesn’t mean that everything else I have can go without. I lost about three hundred thirty-five liters due to sublimation and me being and idiot. It’s not an awful amount to have lost but it could have been less. After getting everything online and replacing the burst hoses on the water reclaimer the Hab is in working order._

_I’m sort of in a scientific bind. I can’t do accurate tests of my new found … abilities, inside the Hab because the water needs to be warm. I can turn off the regulator and oxygenator to test that part. But I have a feeling being able to survive in temperatures that are on average colder than Antarctica is important. I suppose my best bet will to be go outside and do the tests. Just turn off all the systems in the EVA suit. I wish I could outside without it but I’m being spied on. Okay, not spied on but whatever. So from now on, everything I do outside will be in the EVA suit without actually using it. Should be good. Hopefully._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the support so far! <3


	3. Sols 126-148

Log Entry  
Sol 126

_So… okay, where to start? All aware of the airlock rebelling and the Hab breaching. Me not dying despite the fact that I should be dead. The last few days, I’ve been seeing what sort of things I can handle. In terms of my new found Martian-ness. I actually switched back to the broken helmet. After completely removing the glass from the face plate, I wore it like normal. NASA might be able to take pictures from above but they can’t get one of my face. Unless I sent one with Pathfinder and that’s not going to happen. So, now, I can breathe directly instead of through the suit. There has been no difference in respiration at all._

_There have been some developments. Physical changes? They started two sols ago. Initially I believed it to be a rough patch of skin but it’s been spreading. My shoulders, arms, hands, neck and upper back have been developing this sort of scaly appearance. There is some on face as well, over my cheek bones and ears. Also, over my brow. There is no sensation with it. No itching or burning. Within the scaly patches, other marks are appearing. That are bigger and different. Those do hurt though. It feels like growing pains, shin splints. Like I’m going through Martian puberty._

_The downside to whatever all this is, it’s making me tired and hungry. The changes are using a lot of energy. I can’t just sleep all day, I still have work to do. That means I haven’t been sticking to my three-fourths ration plan. The amount of calories I’ve been consuming is probably higher than the amount before rationing. But I literally cannot stop myself. It feels like an instinctual urge to do so._

_All of this confounding and reinforcing the fact that whatever I am, I’m not human. Which is something I have yet to accept. Despite that I’m turning into a Martian lizard. Four decades of my life I knew who I was. Mark Watney of Chicago, Illinois. Adopted son of Richard and Lynnette. Adopted alien son. If I’m from Mars how did I end up on Earth? Why are there no other Martians around? What happened to them if there were Martians here before? My objectives for exploring Mars have drastically changed. The blaring problem is: I don’t know where to start._

_The history that we know about Mars is its creation. All which could be completely false at this point. Who knows! Nothing makes sense anymore. I really wish I could talk to someone about all this. Get at least a second opinion. But I can’t talk to NASA, I can’t send them anything. No emails, pictures, messages. Nothing. Anything I send them will go to the public. I cannot take a picture of me without a helmet on so they can get a look at these changes without the world seeing. That is just not something the world is ready for. Aliens? Existing? Within NASA? Oh my God, I can just imagine the conspiracy theories now._

_‘NASA has known all along and they were just sending Mark home.’ Or, ‘I bet all astronauts are aliens! All of NASA is full of aliens!’, ‘THE PRESIDENT IS PROBABLY AN ALIEN.’. People are strange. It makes me wonder if NASA did know though… No. No, they didn’t. Did they?_

_I’m going to go eat again because even though I just ate, I’m starving. This is awful._

 

Log Entry  
Sol 128

_I got word that NASA is going to be launching a probe. Iris they are calling it. Which is great, since the rate I’m going through my food supply has not diminished. The scaly patches have spread over my back, down my legs. Over the top of that there are the bigger blotches. They are oddly iridescent. They seem to be more localized. Only on my shoulders, neck, hips, upper back and a few on my face. I have no idea what these are for however. I mean other than to look cool? Which I’m certain is not the case. I’m a botanist not a biologist. Even if I was a biologist that would be for Earth and Human biology. Not Mars and Martian. Guess I’m going to be the first Martian Biologist._

_Well, maybe not the first. If there were other Martians I’m going to assume they had biologists. Maybe. I have no idea. I’m making things up to reassure myself at this point._

 

Log Entry  
Sol 133

_The strangest change of all has happened. It’s so weird I hate thinking about it. I was on my way back to the Hab after having a chat with NASA when a sand storm whipped up all the sudden. I might be able to breathe the CO2 but I’m not going to inhale sand. The storm moved so quickly, I was in the middle of it before I knew it. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand and closed my eyes. Walking blind, I stumbled, the act caused me to open my eyes to see._

_Then the most peculiar sensation of my entire life happened. I blinked. I didn’t just blink normally. I closed my eyes and could still see. I don’t want to think about it. It startled me and I high tailed it inside. I opened my eyes all the way and everything was clear again. Getting a good look, I have yet another development. A nictitating membrane. This is too strange. Too weird. I’d like to go back to being a human please._

_I don’t like it._

Log Entry  
Sol 144

_I’ve been very lethargic lately. I’d like to say the physical changes are over, but I have no idea. The scales and patches seem to have stopped growing. There are harder scale-like plates on the back of hands and fingers but they are still flexible. Like a natural pair of gloves. My ears have changed. The iridescent patches have developed over the tops of them. Making callouses and causing a point to form. I look like a Martian elf or something. My cheek bones have gotten higher. I have been sleeping more. This is beyond exhaustion. Do Martians hibernate? Am I going to hibernate?_

 

Log Entry  
Sol 146

_I don’t think sleeping for two days counts as hibernation but I feel much better. Invigorated. Going to finally get some work done._

Log Entry  
Sol 148

_Interesting development. The lights that are in the Hab act as decent artificial sunlight. They are what I used when growing the potato crops. I spent most of the day working in the room. I realized slowly that the entire day had passed and I felt better the later it got. I wasn’t hungry or tried. As if my energy was increasing the more time passed. Normally, I wouldn’t think anything of this but the difference is amazing. I feel great! Better than I have in weeks._

_The iridescent spots have gotten darker with the increased exposure to light. They were originally light, almost the color of my skin. But now they are vibrant and green. I thought not being a biologist was going to put me at a disadvantage. Now, I’m glad that I’m not one. I’m insanely glad that I’m a botanist._

_I’m not saying that these patches are able to undergo some sort of photosynthesis. I’m saying that there is distinct possibility that I’ve turned into a plant. A scaly, Martian plant._

_Let’s see just how weird Mars can make things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The positive reaction to this story is amazing! It makes me so happy to see people giving it a chance and liking it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) 
> 
> And as offered to the readers of my other on going fanfic, I shall put it here as well. If you'd ever like to chat about The Martian, the book/movie, or Martian!Mark, send me an email to: sasstronautmarkwatney@gmail.com!


	4. Sols: 152-153

Log Entry  
Sol 152

_I’ve always liked plants. They are so interesting. To me, I always understood people. People are easy to deal with. But plants are so strange. It was something new to learn. Now, I get to learn something new about plants, again. Mostly how the fuck I became one! I haven’t proven this yet. (Like I need to prove it, but for the sake of science, I’m going to do this correctly.) I’ve written out several experiments to conduct. To confirm or deny if I have indeed morphed into a humanoid plant. Martianoid? Or I guess just a Martian. Yeah, anyway, day full of experiments ahead. Might be kind of fun._

Log Entry  
Sol 152 (2)

_Alright. One of the most noteworthy features of a plant is its ability to convert carbon dioxide to oxygen. I’m not too sure how I am doing it, but I can test to see if I am doing it. I know that I have to be, but at what rate?_

_Plants convert energy from the sun into chemical energy and store that as sugar. When the plant needs energy, it taps that store through cellular respiration. Photosynthesis is the process that plants use to convert CO 2 and water into_ _sugar. As well as oxygen and other organic compounds, (like the plant itself). The process of photosynthesis is usually summarized as follows:_

_6 H 20 + 6 CO2 \+ Light Energy -> Glucose (C6H12O6) + 6 O2_

_Then, cellular respiration takes place as needed. The sugar is oxidized if sufficient oxygen is available in this equation:_

_Glucose (C 6H12O6) + 6 O2 -> 6 H20 + 6 CO2 \+ Energy_

_I’ll spare you the nitty-gritty details of those reactions._

_The plant then uses that energy to do whatever its little plant heart desires. In my case, I can use that energy in place of consuming calories. Which would be a great thing. A great thing. I can’t count on being able to photosynthesize all my energy. Only because I have no idea how any of this works. So, I have to work out the rate in which I make oxygen. Which will tell me how quickly I can convert CO 2 into O2. I won’t know how efficient I do that conversion, however. Only because I have nothing to compare it too. I could look up the common rate plants perform the conversion but that’s not a good comparison._

_I’m much larger than most plants. I guess I could look up the rate for some trees. Do I make O 2 better than a sapling? I don’t think I want to know. Get out ranked by a baby tree. Not something I want people to find out about. (I should note that there is an equation for photosynthetic efficiency. Stating plant’s theoretical optimal efficiency is converting 30% of CO2 to sugar. In a singular plant.)_

_(Another note. This is all for Earth plants. Who the hell knows what Martian plants are like?)_

_Anyway, there are a few different ways to measure that reaction. But the easiest way will be to measure the level of carbon dioxide. Normally this is done by placing the plant in question into a plastic bag and monitor the levels of CO 2 over time._

_Luckily, I don’t have to put myself in a plastic bag. The Hab works just fine as one! I also happen to have a state of the art air monitoring system. Thank you, NASA. Here’s the plan. It’s pretty complicated. I note the level of CO 2 in the Hab. Currently, it matches that of Mars at 96%. Then I’ll monitor the rate it takes to get that level back to normal. For purposes of this experiment, I’ll have “normal” be the level of CO2 on Earth. Which is just about 0.04%. Then every thirty minutes I’ll record those levels. Until I reach “normal”. With that I’ll be able to work out how quickly I can convert carbon dioxide into oxygen. _

_I’ll need water and light to make this reaction work. So, I’ll stay hydrated and lay around under some direct light. Work on my Mars tan._

_I got a lot of work ahead of me. I better get started._

Log Entry  
Sol 153

_I sort of realized that this isn’t a good test. After a few hours the level of CO2 hadn’t decreased. I didn’t know if that was because the exchange rate was slow or something else. It might have something to do with the fact that the volume of the Hab is 120,000 liters. That’s a large number to work with. So, I moved to a much smaller location. Rover two._

_I spent eight hours in the rover, just waiting around. Again, the level didn’t change dramatically. Then I realized. I’m still breathing in oxygen. My lungs are still using it. The rate that I photosynthesize oxygen is at the same rate that my body uses it. I’m my own oxygenator now! How cool is that? I’m going to have to do a few more experiments. Like testing the rate at night. I have no idea how exactly these patches are performing photosynthesis. Plants on Earth undergo three basic ways. C3, C4 and CAM. It’s hard to say if Martian plants would photosynthesize in the same way. So, more tests! (The one at night will be the same as the one during the day. It’ll just be… nighttime.)_

_Next is to actually get a look at the cells doing the work. I’m not_ _looking forward to this part, but I have to do it._

Mark gathered all the appropriate supplies to the workbench. He sterilized the area and his tools. On the bench he laid out everything in order. After snapping on a pair of gloves, Mark picked up the ethanol. He doused down one of the green patches on his left forearm. Then he wiped the blade of a scalpel. The edge sat on the surface of his changed skin, he took a breath. Mark cut into the area and sucked air in through his teeth. It took a bit of force to get through the toughened skin. Once through, Mark laid the scalpel to the side. He had to apply pressure to force the contents through the opening.

Once completed, the green ooze flowed. Reaching for a slide, he let a few drops land in the center. He repeated the motion until he had six slides ready. Watney grabbed a piece of gauze and wrapped it around the wound. He worked to create six wet mounts of the slides. Two under normal conditions, two with a hypertonic solution and the last two with a hypotonic solution. 

As Mark worked his eyes started to water and his nose began to run. His arm stung. He was forced to close his eyes. He dropped the slide to the table, his hand going to his eyes. Watney attempted to blink and found it difficult to open his eyes. Barely able to see, he stumbled through the Hab to the emergency eye-rinse station. He grabbed one of the several bottles of saline. Popping the cap off, Mark poured the water over the affected area. The relief was instant. Once the bottle was empty he grabbed a second one and repeated the motion for safe measure.

Watney blinked slowly. Finally able to open his eyes once again he continued with the experiment. Sniffling the entire time.

Log Entry  
Sol 153 (2)

_Well that was awful._

_It’s always difficult to do experiments on something you don’t fully understand. I cut into one of these green patches unsuspecting. Turns out that like some plants, I have defense mechanisms to injury. I’m not exactly sure what chemical was released when I cut myself. But it went straight for my mucus membranes. A sensation like pepper spray. I’m going to assume the compound is similar to capsaicin. But who knows?_

_I unfortunately don’t have a gas chromatograph with me. I can’t see what the chemical is made of. I’ll just work with what I have. Man. I wish I was anywhere close to Curiosity’s landing site. That rover has everything on it. Including a gas chromatograph. But it landed all the way out in Aeolis Palus. Which is lengthy drive of 13,500 kilometers from here. There is nothing stopping me from going. It’s not like I have to worry about the rover having enough life support. But 13,500 kilometers there and then back is a dangerous trip. I might not need life support but who knows what I’d encounter on my way there._

_I might run into an alien or something! (Ba dum tss)._

_Alright, the results of my experiment. I applied three solutions to the slides. Isotonic, hypertonic and hypotonic. All to get a better understanding of the cells. I put them under the microscope and for the most part they looked like Earth plant cells. The cells showed the basics. Cell wall, membrane and obvious organelles. They behaved as expected under the different environments. Hypotonic: the cell_ _expanded and it appeared the vacuole inflated. Hypertonic: the cell shriveled and the organelles lumped together. Isotonic: normal appearance._

_In the hypotonic environment, however, the cells did not appear near the same bursting point as an Earth plant would be. A curious difference. One that I’ll mess around with. My first thoughts for an explanation want to gravitate towards the lack of water on Mars. Martian plants might be able to retain a higher amount of fluid to combat the desert conditions. It wouldn’t surprise me if the turgidity of Martian Plants were higher. Nothing really surprises me anymore. I’ve turned into a fucking plant._

_Next experiment will be to test how much energy I create from photosynthesis. If I’m able to produce sugars for use, which might cut into the amount of calories I’ll have to consume in a day. Thus extending my food supply. Not too sure how I’m going to test this out yet. That’ll be tomorrow. It’s late, my arm hurts, my eyes and nose are still on fire and I’m tired. Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took surprising longer to write than expected. This story is also taking surprisingly more research than expected. But it's been really fun to write so I'm not sorry about that at all. Thanks for all your support! Comments are my life force. :)


	5. Sols: 161-192

Log Entry  
Sol: 161

_I have spent the last few days attempting to figure out all the changes I have undergone. With a decent amount of results but somehow no answers. I understand that I can perform photosynthesis like an Earth plant. In fact, after doing the test at night the results were rather similar in terms of oxygen production. An interesting fact that I’m not really sure how it works. Since plants generally need light to make photosynthesis happen. But this is a whole new ball game._

_It took me a while to work out how much energy I produce. One round of photosynthesis produces eighteen molecules of adenosine triphosphate or ATP. Eighteen ATP is enough energy to create one molecule of glucose. When one glucose undergoes oxidization is releases 686 kilocalories. Although, converting one mole of CO2 into glucose requires 114 kcals. So the net gain of the system is 572 kcals. The total number of glucose converted and oxidized in a singular plant is undefinable. If photosynthesis is happening continually, then the amount of glucose made is always different. Plus, variables have to be factored in. Such as light intensity, total area able to perform photosynthesis, incomplete absorption of light and incompatible_   _wavelength of light. The list goes on._

_Okay, I’m lying. You can figure out how much glucose is prepared. Remember the equation for photosynthesis?_

_6 H20 + 6 CO2 + Light Energy - > Glucose (C6H12O6) + 6 O2_

_Knowing that six molecules of CO2 creates one glucose is where you start. If you can figure out how many moles of CO2 are available, then the hypothetical amount of glucose can be worked out. And I’ll tell you what, I almost drove myself insane figuring this out. Until I decided, fuck it. There are too many variables here. To many! The first major difference is that this is all for Earth plants. Until I’m able to figure out the mechanisms that takes place, I’m in the dark. Nothing is known about ATP production for Martian photosynthesis. So, I end up doing an approximation. A qualitative experiment._

_I’d say it is safe to assume that whatever reaction is happening it is at least similar to Earth. (Hopefully.) Glucose is glucose. Breaking that down should result in the same amount of calories. So, I started successively reducing my caloric intake for the day. I started at 1,500 kcal per day. I backed it down to 1,250, then 1,000. Noting any lethargy from not eating enough. I’m at 1,150 and I feel good still. I’m in the process of testing this. It’s taking way too much brain power to figure out. It’s a mad mix of botany, dietetics and chemistry._

Log Entry  
Sol: 175

_Alright, it took longer than originally planned but I think I have a good number. I can consume approximately 500 kcals a day to maintain the same level of energy as 1,500. Which is pretty great since that lets me eat a forth ration instead of just a three-fourths ration. That’ll extend my food supply a lot. I would tell NASA about this but I’m just going to let them send whatever food they want. I’m not going to say no to actual food. Not until I fully understand everything that has happened to me._

_I haven’t been talking with the folks back on Earth as much as I should be. They have countless questions but I don’t know how to answer them._

_I was taught to not lie growing up. It is a lesson my mother instilled in me at an early age. When NASA asks how things are going, I say things like ‘Status normal. Nothing has changed.’ It’s the same response. They are probably annoyed. Like when you have a fight with your significant other and you ask if they are okay. Then they say ‘I’m fine.’ And you just know deep in your heart that they aren’t fine._

_NASA is my significant other and they know my status is not normal._

_Except I don’t know what to tell them! Hey guys, just so you know, I’ve turned into a plant! I can do photosynthesis and I got these cool extra eyelids. Also, I can breathe in the Martian atmosphere! Neat, huh? I have no idea what I’m going to do. They are going to send food so I can survive until Ares 4 arrives. But I don’t know if I can go with them once they get here. I have about a thousand sols to figure it out._

Log Entry  
Sol: 185

_The Iris probe failed. Not sure how I feel about that. It’s not the worst thing in the world. NASA is freaking out, thinking I’m going to starve. They are trying to put together another plan. I should tell them._

Log Entry:  
Sol: 188

_I was going to tell NASA about my Martian-ness. I really was. But they messaged me early this morning saying that the Chinese have donated a booster. Now they can expedite production and get a second probe sent to me. I almost want to tell them not to bother. Let the Chinese keep their booster. They already agreed to use it. Why would they have turned down that offer? They were literally gifted a rocket. That has never happened in the history of forever. Not like NASA knew that I could survive long enough for them to make their own booster._

_In fact, I could last long enough for one of the Ares 4 pre-supply missions to land. They wouldn’t even have to make an extra booster! Yet, here I am. Still haven’t told them._

Log Entry  
Sol: 192

 _Holy shit!_  
_They’re coming back for me! I don't know what to say!_  
_But, fuck._  
_THEY ARE COMING BACK FOR ME._

_Hermes is coming back. My crew is coming back to save me._

_NASA wants me to drive to Schiaparelli so I can use the Ares 4 MAV. Hermes can only do a fly by so I have to meet them in space. They are frantic over the modifications I’ll have to do to a rover to make that drive. Everyone is doing so much work to save me. Work that doesn’t need to be done. I need to tell them. I have to tell them. My crew is going to be here on Sol 549 to take my ass home. They have to know what they are coming back for._

_Here goes nothing._

 

Mark left the Hab. He didn’t bother putting on an EVA suit. It was a short walk to the rover. The chances of a satellite catching him in the few minutes he was outside were slim. Watney sat at the controls and stared at the computer. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had always planned to tell NASA about his changes. He assumed that he would have had an extra few hundred days to prepare himself for it. Exhaling deeply, Mark leaned forward to initiate contact.

 **[04:14] WATNEY:**  Anyone there?

 **[04:28] JPL:**  Ready and waiting.

 **[04:42] WATNEY:**  Have some pretty interesting news to share. Not sure how to explain. Been happening since Sol 119 after the airlock breached. Been undergoing some changes.

 **[04:59] JPL:**  What sort of changes?

 **[05:16] WATNEY:**  Interesting ones. … uhm. I wasn’t completely truthful the day the Hab breached. The airlock window fractured and underwent a complete decompress. My suit was also damaged in the event.

 **[05:31] JPL:**  Damaged how? Did you sustain any injuries? Why did you not tell us this sooner?

 **[05:45] WATNEY:**  No injuries. The face plate was completely shattered.

 **[06:09] JPL:**  Shattered?

 **[06:24] WATNEY:**  Yes, I experienced a decompression of my suit. Subjecting me to the vacuum and atmosphere of Mars.

 **[06:39] JPL:**  Mark, quit messing around. There is a lot of work that needs to be done to get ready for your trip to Ares 4.

 **[06:54] WATNEY:**  I’m not kidding. After decompression, I was able to breathe and survive in the environment. The following days I started undergoing changes. My skin became rough and developed these green patches. I’ve come to the conclusion that they are able to perform photosynthesis. I’ve always developed a nictitating membrane. Probably for use against sandstorm on the surface. Interestingly enough I’ve also developed some chemical defenses. I think I secrete capsaicin now. When injured anyway.

 **[07:21] JPL:**  Mark… do you need to talk to someone?

 

This was the response that Mark was fearful of. NASA assuming that he had gone insane. That being alone on a planet finally caused him to crack. Watney found himself agitated.

 

 **[07:43] JPL:**  Mark?

 **[08:00] WATNEY:**  Take a pic with  _Pathfinder_  fifteen minutes after receiving this message.

 

On Earth, everyone in Mission Control was buzzing with chatter. Wondering what Mark was talking about. Everyone assumed that he was just pulling their leg. Despite being stuck on Mars he had a surprising amount of humor to his messages. Convincing people that he somehow turned into a plant wasn’t surprising. It was the randomness of the topic that concerned everyone, however. They still did as he instructed. Technicians prepared to take a panoramic picture fifteen minutes after receiving Watney’s last transmission. It was a peculiar request and his messages gathered everyone into Mission Control.

The photo filled out painfully slow. As the image appeared, gasps filled the room.

A photo of Mark standing in plain view with no EVA suit displayed on the large screen. The same markings he had described clearly visible.

Sanders, Kapoor, Henderson, Montrose and every other employee were in shock.

Venkat was the first to speak. He turned to Annie. “There’s your picture of his face.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta thank all the people for reading this and giving it a chance! Because the response has been wonderful! You all are beautiful people. <3 (Thanks for the reviews!)


	6. May 21-22, 2036

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got struck hard by my writing muse for this chapter. So, enjoy an unexpected update on my behalf!

May 21, 2036  
Houston, Texas

Mission Control was on lock down.

Any employee who was in the room was threatened with termination if they spoke about the photo. Until the decision on how to react to the image was made, no one was allowed to even acknowledge that it existed.

“We can’t release that picture.” Annie Montrose said as she looked at the photo of Mark on the laptop in the center of the conference table. Teddy Sanders, Venkat Kapoor and Mitch Henderson had gathered.

“We are required by law to release that picture.” Mitch responded, unable to take his eyes off the computer screen.

“I don’t give a fuck!” Annie almost exploded. “This isn’t a normal situation! This hasn’t been since Mark was discovered alive. We  _cannot_  publish this picture. The fallout would be incomprehensible.” The Director of Media Relations was pacing the room. Teddy cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. Annie turned on a heel to the Administrator. “And if you tell me to prepare a statement to go with this I might slap you.” She pointed in Sanders’ direction. “Because there is no statement that anyone can prepare to accompany this.” Annie said with a sweeping motion of her right arm to the laptop.

The room went quiet but the tension was palpable as everyone stared at the photo of Mark Watney.

“What would you expect would happen if we released this photo, Annie?” Teddy asked. He had dealt with a lot of difficult situations during his time as the Administrator. But this one took the cake. Aliens? How was one supposed to deal with that when it was difficult to even comprehend himself?

Annie finally took a seat. She released a deep sigh before speaking. “A few things would likely happen. The first being people assumed we released an altered photo. Second, people believe it is real and now know that aliens exist. Finally, there will be people that don’t care. There are always people that don’t care. However, that scenario is unlikely given the situation. In reality, the response will be a majority of the first two options.”

“And what is the fallout?” Sanders asked, preparing himself for the answer.

Another sigh from Annie. “It’s not good. It’s hard to say exactly what would happen but there are a few results that would be expected.”

“Start with the altered photo route.” Teddy said, narrowing down the conversation.

“People will be upset. They will want to know why we released a Photoshoppped image. It would reflect badly on us. Give off the idea that we aren’t taking this situation seriously. It is poor taste to Photoshop Watney into a fucking alien. Releasing a picture and calling him a Martian while he is stranded on Mars?” Annie shook her head with disbelief. “The backlash for the insensitivity towards his situation would be endless.”

“And the second option?”

“Where people believe the picture is real and now have proof that aliens exist?” Annie questioned with a mocking tone to her earlier words. “Who the fuck knows. Lots of people would say they knew it all along. Others would probably cause panic because aliens are real. Not to mention the fact that  _NASA_  had an alien working for them. Oh my God, the headlines will be outrageous.” Annie buried her face into her hands. She chuckled, figuring it was the best way to express the ridiculous set of emotions she was feeling. “NASA Sent Mark Watney Home.” She said, her handing moving through space. “I can see it now.”

The group of men shifted uncomfortably. No one knew how to handle this.

“Is there any way that Mark was able to somehow make this photo himself? And send it to us through  _Pathfinder?”_  Venkat asked, his eyes glancing to the picture. He tried to think of some logical explanation for the photo. “Mark has always been a prankster. This wouldn’t be unlike him.” Kapoor added.

“I wish.” Sanders answered. “Techs confirm that the picture was taken with  _Pathfinder’s_  camera. We can get analysists in to check it for alteration. But that would take too long, we’d have to release the picture before the work was finished.” Teddy reached forward and spun the laptop to face him. He stared at the image. It didn’t look faked. The expression on Mark’s face didn’t convey that this was a joke. There was no signs of amusement or happiness. All Teddy saw was annoyance. And something that gave him the distinct feeling that Watney was scared. Emotions that didn’t coincide with a prank.

“Plus,” Teddy continued. “The messages he sent after we received the picture have only increased with detail. He’s explained everything that has happened since sol 119. Including his experiments and their results. The amount of data he’s provided is convincing. It’s reaching the point that one would have to ask, why? Why would Watney take the time to concoct such an elaborate, well thought out prank? One that he backs up with scientific proof? That would take a lot of time.”

“He’s got nothing but time.” Mitch spoked up. “Also, how can we be sure that Watney hasn’t gone a little crazy?” He asked. It was the question on everyone’s minds but no one had brought it up. “Maybe he cracked and actually believes that he is an alien.” Henderson offered.

“Even if he has gone insane and believes that, then how do you explain the picture?” Annie asked. “If it was just something he believed to be true how would he have all these changes?”

Everyone’s gaze shifted back towards Mitch. The Flight Director shrugged. “I don’t know. Isn’t it true that if you believe something enough your body can make it happen?”

“To a degree, but this level of change is different.” Venkat said.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything about this.” Henderson followed up. None of the present NASA employees knew anything about this. They were certain that not a soul would. They fell silent once again.

“So what do we do?” Annie asked the group, getting the conversation back on track. “Crazy or not we have to come up with an explanation. Or not publish the picture.”

“Let’s get another photo.” Teddy said. “Have him pose with a written message or pose in a specific way. Something we send him. Just so we have some sort of proof on our end. Then we can…” His voice trailed as he tried to decide what to do. “I guess we just publish the pictures with the next batch and see what happens.”

Another wave of silence.

“Who is going to tell his parents?” Kapoor asked as he looked at the picture of Watney once again. The executives exchanged glances.

“I guess that would be my job.” Teddy admitted. He had talked with Watney’s parents enough about their son in the last few months. Why not about this? “Mitch, Venkat, go get that second picture. Annie, if you could possibly think of at least a sentence to go with these pictures I would be forever in your debt.” Annie nodded, she would do her best to think of something. The group of directors stood in unison. Annie collected her laptop from the center of the table. “Don’t talk to anyone about this.” Sanders added as looked between his coworkers. “Don’t need rumors spreading on top all this.” He said as he turned to leave the room.

 

May 22, 2036  
Chicago, Illinois

Teddy had booked himself on the next available flight to Chicago. He had arrived to the city the night before at a late hour. Sanders had contacted Wantey’s parents via email. Telling them he was going to be there the next day to talk to them. He didn’t include any details in his message as he only wanted to talk about this subject matter in person. He could only imagine their reactions. Every time NASA contacted them it caused a small nightmare. First, your son has been killed. Then, your son is alive but he probably will still die. Followed by an insane amount of updates of his current status. Sanders wondered if they had become numb to seeing his name pop up in their inbox.

Standing outside of Mark’s childhood home, Teddy knocked on the familiar door. Watney’s mother, Lynnette, answered within a few seconds. They exchanged a quick hello and a hug before Sanders entered the home. Mark’s father, Richard, was standing in the kitchen. 

“Can I get you some coffee?” Lynnette asked. She looked tired, they both did. Exhausted from worry.

“No, thank you." Sanders declined. He had consumed two cups before arriving, his nerves didn’t need any extra caffeine.

“What is it that you needed to tell us?” Richard asked, getting right to business. Teddy was relieved and thankful. He didn’t want to spend any uncomfortable amount of time with chitchat.

The three went to the living room and took a seat. The couple sat next to each other on the couch while Teddy sat across from them. “It’s Mark.” Teddy started, inwardly rolling his eyes for stating the obvious. “We received an interesting photograph and updates detailing his current status.” He explained. Teddy placed his briefcase on the ground and unlocked it. Reaching in he grabbed a copy of the messages from Mark, as well as the photo. He squared the stack away on the table before handing it over. He wasn’t sure how to break the news, letting them read the same messages NASA did seem the best way.

The Administrator waited in silence as the couple went through the pages. Their brows creased as they absorbed the information. They shuffled the pages, reaching the photo. In unison their eyes went wide and they immediately looked up to Teddy. After a moment they looked at each other. They exchanged a peculiar look before directing their attention back to Sanders.

“Okay.” Richard said as he set the papers on the coffee table.

Teddy blinked. “Okay?” He echoed. Caught off guard by their nonchalant acceptance that their son was a Martian.

“Okay.” Richard repeated.

Teddy’s eyes flicked between the couple. “Is there something you know that we don’t?” Sanders asked, feeling ridiculous for even forming the question. As he did Watney’s parents both shifted uncomfortably. “Mr. and Mrs. Watney if you have any information that might help us, it would be greatly appreciated.” The Administrator added.

Lynnette looked at Richard before speaking. “As you must be aware, Mark was adopted. We were blessed to have him.” She started with a smile that conveyed great love towards her son. “But…” She stammered. “We never were able to find his biological parents. He was left, literally on our doorstep. We went through all the proper channels. Filed a report, called child services. There was a long investigation. Until finally we were able to adopt him as our own. We never questioned it after that. We always just assumed that his parents disappeared.” She licked her lips.

“But,” Richard took over. “Mark was different growing up. He is our only child but compared to the other kids in the neighborhood. We never thought anything of it at the time but now,” The elder Watney’s eyed the stack of papers. The corner of the picture peeked out from the bottom. “It sort of makes sense. His fascination with space and plants…”

“Is he okay?” Lynnette asked. “He’s alright?”

“Uh, yeah.” Teddy nodded. Not ready for the sudden off topic question. “Everything indicates that he is doing well.” Sanders reached over and picked up the documents, pulling the photo from the bottom and placing it on top. He looked it over. The green patches on Mark’s shoulders and face were vibrant contrast to the red planet. “So you aren’t surprised that your son is an alien?” Another outrageous question.

“Oh no, no. We're surprised!” Lynnette chimed in quickly. “We certainly never assumed that he wasn’t from Earth. Why would we have? It’s just that… this makes sense.” She said repeating her husband's words. 

Sanders leaned back in the chair. “I wish the rest of the world would see it like that.”

“How so?” Richard questioned.

“Because NASA has no idea what to say when these photos go public.” Teddy said.

“You can’t release this!” Lynnette said as she shot up from her seat. “You post those pictures and my son won’t be able to come home!”

Sanders looked at the picture. He hadn’t thought of that. What the public would want after the pictures were available. Even if they could rescue Mark, should they? If Mark was rescued, what sort of life would he have back on Earth? Would the public let an  _actual_  alien back into the United States? Did he pose a threat now? All these questions flashed through his mind. The ramifications of the situation growing exponentially. Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. This was bigger than him, than Watney, than NASA. This was a situation that no one was equipped to handle. Rescuing an astronaut was easy. Rescuing an alien was not.

“If you don’t mind, I think I will have that coffee.” Teddy said as he lowered his hand and lifted his head. This was going to be the most hellacious time of his life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, drew some Martian!Mark: http://sasstronautmarkwatney.tumblr.com/post/134748537665 
> 
> And feel free to creep in the Martian!Mark tag, it's a pretty fun place.   
> http://sasstronautmarkwatney.tumblr.com/tagged/martian%21mark
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love how much you guys love this story. (and that is p much why I gotta update quickly because I love seeing ur guys happy reactions!)


	7. Sols: 194-195

Log Entry  
Sol 194

_So, NASA lied to the world. They didn’t release the photo like they are required to. I suppose this is a special circumstance. With ramifications that go past ‘Oh, look at the picture of the pretty stars.’. I received a long email that detailed how they got around not publishing the picture. Apparently, Homeland Security got involved. But I have to thank my mother because she went and raised hell. Lots of it. So, thanks, Mom._

_Instead of releasing the picture they gave a statement. NASA told the world, and I quote: “Mark Watney has reported that he has undergone physiological changes due to an unknown Martian substance.” Instead of telling the world I’m alien they lied. Which, okay, it isn’t technically a lie. It’s their official hypothesis about what’s happening to me. It’s a decent idea, I’ll give them that. Probably more believable than I’m an actual alien. I’d believe it too if it weren’t happening to me._

_I’m amused by their word choice of ‘substance’. Implying that this could be caused by anything. I get why they said it. Saying I’m infected would be admitting that there is some form of life on Mars. NASA can’t admit to that without proof of bacteria, viruses or anything of the like. Chemical would imply that there is something dangerous on Mars. Something that could have been detected earlier. With the amount of probes sent to study the atmosphere and perform chemical analysis something would have shown up. Substance is nice and vague._

_Except, let’s assume that my changes have been caused by some ‘substance’. I developed these patches and other new features because of it. One, that substance would have to somehow rewrite my DNA to code for these abilities. Something that is typically the feature of a virus. The photosynthetic spots could be some type of fungus growing on my skin, a symbiosis sort of thing. But that wouldn’t account for the extra pair of eyelids I now have. That I can control as if they were my normal set. Also, I don’t care what this mythical substance is, there is nothing that would allow me to breathe almost pure carbon dioxide. As well as being able to withstand the lack of atmosphere and the insane temperatures. Also, a curious thing that I hadn’t thought about, but the fact that I’m not dying of radiation sickness._

_Something has fundamentally changed within me to allow me to adapt to the Martian environment. Whatever that maybe it isn’t some external force making its way inside. These changes were programmed in me from the start. I’ve come to the conclusion that being exposed to the Martian atmosphere triggered the changes. Leading me to believe that I am indeed a Martian. I wish that solved my problems. Because now I just have more questions, ones that I can’t use my botany background to solve._

_If I am a Martian, why was I on Earth to begin with? How did I get to Earth? Was it an accident or on purpose? Am I like Clark Kent? The question that bothers me the most, where are all the other Martians?_

Log Entry  
Sol 195

_I have been up for almost twenty-four hours. I’ve been in constant communication with NASA since all this happened. They want details down to the last period. I sent them the outlines to all my experiments, how I conducted them and the results. They still aren’t satisfied. Probably won’t be until they can run tests themselves. An idea I am completely not okay with._

_I need to get to Ares 4 because Hermes is coming back for me. Meaning my crew will be here. By sol 549 in fact. Originally, I would have had to modify the rover to include the Big Three. But now that I am perfectly fine in the atmosphere and am my own oxygenator I won’t need them. I thought about the water reclaimer. I have all that water I made and it would be enough to last me until Hermes returned. But it got me thinking._

_Do I want to go home?_

_I mean, yes, I do. I want to go back to Earth. That’s all I know and as far as I can tell there is nothing on this rusted planet. But, if I go back what sort of life will I have? I’ll be confined to labs and experimented on. There’s no way I’ll be able to wonder the streets. Plus, I don’t know if I can even survive in Earth’s atmosphere anymore. There is significantly less CO2 available. (If I did go home, I’d be the only person in favor of increasing greenhouse gases). Plants on Earth are adapted to the amount of carbon dioxide available. But there is the chance that it wouldn’t be enough for me. I still have no idea how any of this works on that level._

_I would feel really bad for making my crew come all the way back to Mars only to go home without me. But it would be an easy for me to not be rescued. I just wouldn’t modify the MAV or be in it. There are a lot of problems with staying here though. I still need to eat some sort of food. No matter how little food I can eat a day it will run out eventually. If I make the choice to become the first citizen of Mars I can guarantee that NASA will say, ‘Have fun and good luck.’. And no longer send me probes with food. I need to go home. So I’m not going to take the water reclaimer. I’ll survive off of what I have left. I will need to make sure I have enough power, but that’ll be easy. I’ll just take the solar panels with me. As well as the Hab batteries. Without having to power any major equipment I’ll be able to store plenty of energy._

_Now for the fun part. The modifications to the rover probably would have taken quite a bit of time. I don’t have to do any of them. That gives me 353 sols before Hermes arrives. I’ll need to take some time to account for MAV modifications. Without actually knowing what will need to be done it’s difficult to say how long they will take. I’ll just assume about forty sols._

_Which leaves me with 313 sols to do what I want. And I know exactly what I am going to do. I’m going to explore Mars!_

_I’ll have to plot a course that will allow me to arrive to Schiaparelli with enough time to complete the mods. But 313 sols is a decent amount of time. I don’t have to stop for anything other than letting the batteries recharge. I should be able to get about ninety kilometers per day. Which gives me about a 28,000 kilometer area to work with. I could go get Curiosity if I wanted to. The options are endless really. Hell, it’s 3,200 kilometers to Ares 4. That leaves me with 24,800 kilometers. The entire circumference of Mars is only 21,300 kilometers. I could drive the entirety of the planet and still have time to spare._

_This is going to be quite the trip and I’ve got a lot of planning to get done._

_(Best road trip in the universe? Best road trip in the universe. Just wish I had some better music to listen too...)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your feedback guys! It's all your comments and ideas that let me fill in possible plot holes. Since this is all sorta new territory and what not, so much can happen! Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Also, sorry for the bit of a short chapter. :P


	8. Mission Day: 367

Mission Day: 367

“Physiological changes due to unknown Martian substance?” Martinez questioned the statement from the report NASA sent the Ares 3 crew. They received the update on Mark with the day’s data dump. Everyone read it at the same time and had the same puzzled response. “What do they mean by 'unknown substance'?” Martinez asked. No one had an answer.

“I don’t know.” Lewis responded after rereading the short email.

“And what do they mean by ‘physiological changes’?” Beth asked. Everyone looked to Beck for an answer.

The doctor shrugged. “Beats me. There is nothing in there about what the changes are. That could mean anything. It seems like NASA doesn’t know themselves. This report feels like the standard ‘we have no idea’ response.” Beck pointed out.

“Could he be sick or something?” Martinez asked.

“Maybe? But who knows. NASA has barely found signs of life on Mars. The chances of Mark being infected by some biological active agent is slim. Especially not one that would cause physical changes.” Beck explained as he kept his eyes on his personal copy of the email displayed on his tablet.

“NASA isn’t telling us something.” Lewis said as she crossed her arms. “They are keeping something to themselves. A secret.”

“What could they need to keep secret?” Martinez asked. “This is NASA we are talking about not the CIA. Why would they keep this from us?”

“Don’t know. But they also kept the fact that Mark was alive from us for two months. Also that there was an alternative way to save him. I’d say we’ve reached the point where we can have some doubt that NASA is telling us the whole truth.” Lewis responded. Her words made everyone take a moment to consider what could be going on.

“It can’t be that bad can it?” Johanssen asked, attempting to be hopeful. “They haven’t told us the rescue mission is over. As far as we know we are still green lit to save him.”

“For now.” Vogel said. Speaking up for the first time since everyone read the message. The crew glanced to the German. “It is possible that something could happen and they abort the mission.” He didn’t want to be the one to bring down the mood. But it was a realistic possibility.

“We could always ignore that order.” Martinez said. “We committed mutiny once, we could do it again.”

“True.” Vogel said. “But if they don’t tell Mark how to modify the MAV to reach  _Hermes_ , it won’t matter what we decide. Mark may be an engineer but I do not think he has the knowledge to perform such complicated modifications on his own.”

The crew went silent. Everyone reread the message. “I think we should ask them.” Martinez said. “We’re out here risking our lives to save Mark. I’m not going to be yanked around by a bunch of administrators thinking they're making the right decision for us.” He said with a bit of temper flaring in his words. The pilot got to his feet. “What’s the worst that could happen? They just lie again?” The crew turned their attention to their Commander.

Lewis pursed her lips. She nodded a few times. “Okay. Why not?” She agreed. Everyone moved from the Rec to the bridge. Johanssen took her seat at the console and brought up the communication network. They were still just out of range of Earth for efficient audio communication. But the time delay between text messages was minimal.

“What do you want me to ask?” Johanssen asked, looking up to the Commander.

“No need to skirt around the issue. Ask them what they meant by physiological changes due to this unknown substance. And what they are keeping from us.” Lewis replied. Johanssen typed as the Commander talked. She finished the message and hit send. A few minutes later they had their response.

 

**MCC [12:33]:**  That is all the information available at this time. Will advise ASAP when new data is received.

The crew groaned. It was the reply they were expecting.

**HRM [12:35]:**  Is Mark alright?

**MCC [12:41]** : Yes. Seems to be in good physical health.

**HRM [12:43]:**  Then why won’t you tell us about what has happened to him?

They waited a considerable delay for the next message.

**MCC [2:39]** : Will send email detailing situation.

 

Rejoining in the Rec, the new email left them with even more questions than before. It included Mark’s messages about the changes that he had undergone. Everything about the experiments that he had performed on himself. That he believed he was a Martian and developed the ability to survive on Mars. As well as undergo a process similar to that of photosynthesis. He refrained from calling it exactly like Earth plants since he wasn’t on Earth. The crew was convinced that Mark was pulling an elaborate prank on NASA. Until they reached the attachment. The photo that Watney had taken with  _Pathfinder._

“Holy shit!” Martinez exclaimed with wide eyes as the picture loaded on the screen. “Mark’s a fucking alien!”

Everyone was dumbfounded, unable to speak.

“I uh, he…” Beck stammered as he tried to process what he was looking at. “He can’t be. He has to have experienced something that did this.” The doctor’s brain attempted at logic, grasping at the edges of his brain for an explanation.

“Don’t tell me you are going to be on board with NASA’s mysterious substance bullshit.” Martinez gestured dramatically to the screen. “Look at him! He’s outside without an EVA suit on! He looks like a damn lizard or something. Mark Watney is a Martian.” Martinez concluded.

“I agree with Martinez.” Beth chimed in. “Everything that Mark sent about his condition seems real. With the picture I’d say it is difficult to dispute. Without being there ourselves, anyway. And why would he go through all this trouble for a joke? Plus, he couldn't have taken that picture if he was human.”

“Yeah, but an  _alien_?” Beck stressed, still unable to wrap his head around the idea of their being other lifeforms. He always accepted that there had to be life on other planets. But nothing as advanced as humans. The chances of another species reaching the same level of sentience was almost impossible. Genetically, it was a pure miracle that humans ever evolved the way they did. Science was easily dismissing the idea that Mark was a Martian. “It’s hard to believe.”

“I am with the doctor.” Vogel said as he looked at the experimental data that Mark had collected. “There has to be an explanation for what has happened here. Stating that Mark is an alien is the easy way out. All Mark has provided is data on his condition, no proof that he is a Martian. There would have to be something more. How could he be the only one? Where are all the other Martians? How did Mark end up on Earth if he isn’t from there? It just seems impossible for him to be experiencing anything but some reaction that we were previously unaware of.”

“Oh come on!” Martinez groaned. “Beck, is there any sort of substance that could cause a person to be able to survive in a vacuum? For a  _human_  to survive in a vacuum?”

Beck hesitated, then shrugged. “Not that I know of but Mars is a different planet. Who knows what we haven’t discovered yet.” Beck said, sounding just like the report NASA had sent.

“Exactly.” Martinez said tapping the screen, his finger over Mark’s face. “This kid isn’t human. He’s a Martian designed to live on Mars.”

Beck refused to believe it. The existence of aliens shook the foundation of science that he had known his entire life. “What about you, Commander? What do you think?” Beck asked.

Lewis was uneasy. This wasn’t a situation she was prepared for. And she had been prepared since her first day of kindergarten. The argument easily went either direction. She could see the points used for either side but wasn’t sure where she fell. She disliked that her crew was divided on the subject. Half for the idea that Mark is a Martian and half against. She foresaw this causing issues between them. Lewis didn’t want to pick a side. It didn’t matter which side she went with; it would cause a disparity. With her position as commander her choice would seem to have more importance over the other.

“I don’t know what to think.” She finally said, telling the truth. “I think that we need more information before we make a final decision.” Lewis said hoping to be able to persuade everyone to keep an open mind about the topic. “We’ll make sure we stay on top of NASA for constant updates and go from there. Try to keep discussion of this to a minimum. We still have work to be done and it is going to be a long trip back to Mars. Anything can happen in this time.” Lewis glanced to the photo of Watney one last time. “Remember that we all made the choice to go back and save Mark. We are in this together, no matter what happens.” Everyone nodded. “Let’s get back to work. There isn’t much to be done here anymore.”

After a moment the crew dispersed to return to their assigned duties for the day. Lewis stayed behind. She stared at the picture of Mark. Wondering what happened and how this was going to play out. This was uncharted territory. It didn’t matter if Mark’s changes were alien or terrestrial in nature. She just knew that this was a problem no one saw coming. Even more so than Mark surviving the sandstorm. Lewis sighed. She hoped that everything would turn out well, but something was nagging at her. Telling her that this was going to get worse before it got better. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The holiday season has kept me busy. Also took me forever to figure out what I wanted this chapter to be about. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Sols 197-211

Log Entry  
Sol 197

_Well, NASA is unhappy with my road trip idea. They think it is incredibly dangerous, risky and I shouldn’t do it. Which, I can’t say they are wrong. It will be dangerous and have risks. But there is no way in hell I’m going to sit around until Hermes gets here. NASA does want me to do a bunch of experiments. (Mostly on myself). So I wouldn’t be doing nothing, but exploring Mars seems like way more fun. Everyone on Earth is displeased. They'll have to explain why I’m traveling thousands of kilometers away from the Hab. That isn’t in the direction of Ares 4. There is also the problem that I don’t have accurate maps or imagery to work with. Everything past a few hundred kilometers is just blurry satellite photos._

_Upside, I have Pathfinder. I’ll be able to ask NASA for my location and which way to go. They will probably gripe and moan the entire time but they aren’t here to stop me. Once I get on my way, they’ll have to answer my questions. Well, maybe not. They could say I’ve gone off the deep end and won’t support me anymore. But that’ll look just as bad in the eye of the public. Really, I can’t lose in this situation._

_I have decided to wait a little while before leaving. I need to do some modification to the Rovers before leaving. My earlier decision to leave the water reclaimer behind won’t work. After losing a lot of water when the Hab breeched, I only have enough to last 282 sols. The trip could be least 300, plus the forty it’ll take to modify the MAV once I get to Schiaparelli. I might be able to breathe without an EVA suit but I’m pretty sure I’ll still die of thirst. Luckily, of the three main components it’s not that big. So I’ll be able to shove it into Rover One and it’ll be fine. I’m going to take as many solar panels as I can, as well as the Hab’s batteries. And pretty much anything else I can manage. Once I leave, that’ll be it. I won’t be coming back here. I got to live the rest of my time ‘on the road’. I’ll need anything and everything with me. I don’t know what to expect while out there, so the more I can bring the better._

_A part of me wants to bring the oxygenator and atmospheric regulator. What if I suddenly change back to being a human? Then I’ll be fucked. That would require some pretty hefty modifications to the rover to fit all those in there. One of the three is manageable, but the trio takes up a lot of space. I’m going to bring all the spare space suits and CO2 filters. As well as the backup oxygenator. The one that is really just a large CO2 filter. It’s probably a pointless task. But I’m only a little paranoid. I have been able to survive on Mars for the last 78 sols like this. But after spending forty-plus years on Earth, as a human, I’m still hesitant to go all in._

_Waiting to leave will also give me the chance to plan my route. The sites I want to see on my Martian exploration. The major problem that I face here is the lack of a proper map and navigation. I only have high res images of the surrounding area. Anything beyond that the pictures have fewer pixels than a box of Legos. I have some topographical maps which will come in handy but it doesn’t create a complete picture. There will be plenty of ways I can navigate on the go. But, again, the best one by far will be NASA. I know they are pissed about me going on this journey but they can’t stop me. Once I head out they can (even if they don’t want to) send me updates about my location and which way I need to go._

_To be honest, I think they will be excited about this idea. I plan on going to Olympus Mons, Valles Marineris and a few other places between. I considered checking out the North Pole. Seeing the dry ice caps would have been awesome. But it’s out of the way and would be risky. Again, I can live without an EVA suit but if a rover breaks down or I roll down a crater, it won’t matter. So, I’ll keep the projected path simple. Allowing myself plenty of time to complete the expedition._

Log Entry  
Sol 198

_I could almost hear NASA yelling at me. Whomever is at CAMCOM actually called me a fucker. They said that, typed it out. I laughed. I should do as they advise, but this road trip will be way more fun. I’d also be lying if I said it was just to explore. While that is what I am telling the nannies back home, there is another reason._

_There has to be signs of other Martians. There has to be. I can’t be the first Martian, no way in hell. So, I’m going to check out a few spots that maybe other life forms could be. I just hope they aren’t at the poles. That would suck._

**JPL:**  We’ve routed a path for you. One that will allow the most efficient travel time but explore the most of the surface. It totals at 14,156.31 kilometers. With your projected travel per day of 90 km, it will take you about 157 sols to complete the route. Leaving you more than enough time to take things slow. You aren’t going to be able to bring samples back with you. So take detailed notes, write reports and take photographs. If you are going to do this, you are going to do it right. We’ll send a more detailed, step-by-step, outline of the path once it's prepared.

**WATNEY:**  Understood. 157 sols is about half the time I originally planned for. That’ll give me twice the time to do some exploring. I’ll be able to spend more time at particular sites if they prove interesting.

Log Entry  
Sol 199

_The first part of my trip will be rather boring. 903 km due west until I reach Nilokeras Mensae and Nilokeras Scopulus. A fascinating bunch of land riddled with craters and steep elevation changes. I’ll be driving mostly around it to the North. But I’ll stop everyone and a while to take a gander. That is the point of this trip after all. To collect new scientific data that Humans have never seen before. Hopefully, that’ll include other Martians. (Something Humans have also never seen before)._

_It’s going to take me about ten sols to get out of Acidalia Planitia. I have spent the last two days loading up the rovers. I’ll spend the rest of today doing the same and I should be ready to start driving tomorrow._  

_Mars, here I come._

Log Entry  
Sol 200

_As expected, the first 90 km of driving today was uneventful. Hanging out in the flat area has allowed for easy driving and with NASA around things are simple. Pathfinder hangs out on top of the rover and I’m able to talk with Earth almost constantly. They informed me that I’m right on track. Every time they send me a message I can hear their frustration and anger in the text. ‘You are on track. Good job.’ Thanks for the boost of support and unnecessary sarcasm. I’m sure they have said the same thing about me before. So it’s only fair I guess._

Log Entry  
Sol 211

_Finally, out of Acidalia! I can see the land changing dramatically. Normally, I would be turning about fifteen degrees north and making my way around this. But, after spending the last eleven days driving, I need to stretch my legs. And I want to explore._

Leaving the rover, Mark stared at the expanse in front of him. There were deep craters and drastic elevations changes. He couldn’t explore much of it. The time it would take to walk through most of these features would have been a mission all its own. Mark wore his EVA suit without the helmet. He wanted to protect himself from the elements none the less. It was easier without it pressurized. Watney parked the rover at the edge of a crater. A small one compared to others but still five km across. He had time to spare. Looking down the edge, the slope was gentle. It didn’t appear to be jagged or uneven. Carefully, he took a step forward. Over the lip of the impact site and inside.

He edged his way down the slope, soon he was running until he was at the bottom. Standing the in the middle of the crater he could see the rover over the top edge. He shook his head with a smile. Removing one of the cameras he brought with him, Mark snapped a picture of the view. Several of the inside of the crater and anything else that looked interesting. After a moment, Mark sat down in the sand. He exhaled and fell backwards to lay down. The sun was setting, he needed to get back to the rover before it was dark. But he took the time to enjoy the silence and solitude before getting back to his feet.

Mark had a long trip ahead of him and wasn’t going to spend it laying around in craters. Even if that was really cool. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, planning Mark's trip turned into a bit more work than planned! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! :)


End file.
